


You Want It

by rain_sleet_snow



Series: My Family (And Other Dinosaurs) [37]
Category: Primeval
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-01
Updated: 2009-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliet faces the choice she always wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Want It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka/gifts).



> This and Nothing Sweet About Me were written for Luka, who was kind enough to edit a significant chunk of Endgame for me: she prompted me with ‘scratch the itch’ or ‘lucky break’, and bunnied me with both. Hope you like it, Luka!

            The letter was creased, and crumpled, and had been pored over relentlessly ever since it had arrived at the Sayers home the day before. It had been tucked into Liz’s schoolbag in an envelope, along with a note.

 

            _I’m too scared to show you this in person. I’m not sure what it means for us. Read it and tell me what you think. J._

 

            J was Juliet, of course. There was no-one else it would be, and anyway Liz knew her own girlfriend’s handwriting well enough.

 

            Liz read the letter again, scanning every word which accepted Juliet Sayers into the Royal Ballet Upper School, from address to signature. She picked up her mobile phone and dialled a number she knew off by heart, the familiar digits playing through her mind. It rang twice, and then Juliet picked up.

 

            “Liz?” Her voice was half-eager, half-frightened.

 

            “Ju.” Liz swallowed. “I read the letter.”

 

            “I guessed you must have done.”

 

            “Yeah. Look, Ju- I know it’s a boarding school and I know we wouldn’t see as much of each other if you said yes.” Liz paused. “But... this is your dream. I’m not going to stop you. You want it, you do it.”

 


End file.
